Shun ganha o concurso “Descanso super poderoso”!
by Hitomi and Dark Lien
Summary: O que acontece quando uma Deusa ciumenta perde um concurso infantil para um dos seus cavaleiros?Descubra lendo essa fanfic!Nossa eu sou uma droga em sumários
1. E o vencedor é Shun?

Shun ganha o concurso "Descanso super poderoso"!!!  
  
Cap 1 - E o vencedor é...Shun????  
  
Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam sentados em frente a Tv, assistindo Cartoon Network.  
  
Seiya - Olha!Vão anunciar quem foi o vencedor do 'descanso super poderoso'!  
  
Shun - Será que eu ganhei?  
  
Ikki - Desencana Shun!Esses concursos são uma armação pros idiotas visitarem o site, gastarem dinheiro com cartas e impulsos telefonic...  
  
Narrador - E O VENCEDOR É SHUN!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu - O que você tava falando Ikki?  
  
Ikki - Nada...Deixa pra lá...  
  
Shun - Ikkiiiiii...Eu ganhei!!!!!!^______________^  
  
Ikki - 'Zeus daí me paciência!Mas não daí me forças se não eu mato o meu irmão!'  
  
Então Saori aparece derrubando a porta.Ela estava vermelha, bufando e com metade do vestido rasgado.  
  
Saori - SHUN SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!!!!!!ERA PRA MIM TER GANHADO!!!!!!!!EU QUE SUBORNO TODO MUNDO DAQUELE CONCURSO E VOCÊ QUE GANHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga - Fica fria Saori!Desse jeito você vai ficar toda enrugada!  
  
Saori - Enrugada?Enrugada é a sua mãe!  
  
Hyoga - Não fale de Mami desse jeito!!!!Buaaaaaa...Mamiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
Saori - Shun você vai morrer e eu vou lá reclamar o premio que é meu por direito!  
  
Shun - SOCORROOOO...IKKIIIIIIIII...  
  
Shun estava correndo de Saori pela sala e Ikki tentava desesperadamente segurar Saori.  
  
Seiya - Calma Saori!Vai ficar velha mais cedo...  
  
Saori - Você acha?  
  
Saori pega um espelho e começa a olhar para o seu reflexo de todos os ângulos.  
  
Saori - Ainda bem que me avisou...Tenho que retocar a maquiagem...E por que você não vai lá no meu quarto mais tarde, heim Seiya?  
  
Seiya - Não obrigado...Vou ficar por aqui mesmo!  
  
Saori - Que pena...E o que eu vou fazer com o vídeo game que eu comprei?  
  
Todos - MANDA PRA CÁ!!!!!  
  
Ficaram os cavaleiros jogando tétris...  
  
Shun - Vai lá IKKIIIII...  
  
Ikki - Fica quieto Shun!Eu estou quase ganhando e...  
  
Seiya - Yes!!!VENCI VOCÊ IKKI!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki - Viu só o que você fez Shun???  
  
Shun - Desculpa eu...Eu...Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Shiryu - Eu não sou de mandar os outros se calarem, mas...CALA A BOCA SHUN!!!!!  
  
Shun - Não precisava ter gritado comigo...Precisava??  
  
Shun já tinha novas lágrimas em seus olhos e os outros tamparam os ouvidos para não ouvir os berros do garoto, mas ao contrário do que eles pensavam, Andrômeda se virou e foi para o quarto.  
  
Seiya - O que deu nele?  
  
Hyoga - Sei lá...Não deve ser sério, ele não fez escândalo!  
  
E acabaram deixando pra lá, ficaram jogando Mario (isso é podre!!!!!!!).Logo era hora do jantar e Ikki foi chamar Shun.  
  
No entanto Shun não estava em seu quarto.  
  
Ikki - Por Athena!O meu irmão foi raptado!  
  
Hyoga - O que?Raptado?Ikki, você está tirando conclusões precipitadas de novo...  
  
Seiya - Verdade!Ele não foi raptado!  
  
Shiryu - Até o Seiya sabe disso Ikki.  
  
Seiya - Ele foi seqüestrado!  
  
Gota em dragão, cisne e fênix.  
  
Hyoga - Sem comentários Seiya!O Shun no mínimo foi passear.  
  
Shiryu - Ou fugiu...  
  
Pronto, agora Ikki começou a gritar: "Shun seu desgraçado volta!"  
  
Shiryu - Legal, agora eu consegui!  
  
Hyoga - Quem mandou ser boca grande Shiryu?  
  
Ikki sai correndo para a rua.Shun era apenas uma criança, não conseguiria ficar naquela cidade sozinho.  
  
Logo em seguida Shiryu e Hyoga vão atrás de Ikki e deixam Seiya sozinho na casa.  
  
Seiya entra no quarto do Ikki para pegar outro jogo (Eles deixaram em cima da cama do Ikki) e encontrou Shun sentado na cama com cara de interrogação.  
  
Shun - Seiya o que tá acontecendo lá fora?  
  
Seiya - Eu também não sei!  
  
Fizeram silencio.  
  
Shun, Seiya - Vamos jogar Sailor Moon!!!!!  
  
E enquanto Fênix (Desesperado), Cisne (pensando no que iria comer de jantar) e Dragão (Que não foi no banheiro antes de sair de casa e agora estava apertado) procuravam Shun feito condenados.  
  
E por causa de Shiryu foram a um barzinho (Que se chamava "Bar do Biriba")  
  
Ikki - Que droga, por causa do Shiryu vamos ter que ficar nesse bar mal cheiroso!  
  
Hyoga - Não diga isso do bar do Tio Biriba!  
  
Tio Biriba - Oi Hyoga!  
  
Hyoga - OI TIO BIRIBA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki - Ai meu Zeus!  
  
Ikki abaixou a cabeça de vergonha.  
  
Ikki - "Ele é pior que o Shun!Eu mereço!"  
  
::Meia hora depois::  
  
Hyoga (Que encheu a cara) - Ondi...Tah aqule disgraçado do Shiryuuuuuuu????  
  
Ikki (Que também encheu a cara) - Naum xeiiii...Vamo no banhero procurá!  
  
E os dois, caindo de bêbados, foram e quando chegaram lá não encontraram Shiryu.  
  
Hyoga - Ele devi te vortadu pra caxa!  
  
Ikki - Eh meixmu!  
  
E voltaram a se sentar e encher a cara.Depois de uma hora eles foram embora.  
  
Tio Biriba - Tomem cuidado ao dirigir!  
  
Hyoga - Precupa naum Tio Biriba!Nois num tem car...  
  
Nesse momento Hyoga mete a cara num poste.Hyoga olha para o poste.  
  
Hyoga - EIRI!!!!Comu voxe imagrexeuuuuuu...  
  
Ikki - Qui Eiri u que?Num tah vendu qui eh a Shina!Olha comu eh magrinha!!!  
  
E foi assim o caminho todo, Ikki e Hyoga metiam o testão nas árvores, postes, semáforos, carros e bicicletas (?????)  
  
E quando chegaram em casa (Eles já tinham esquecido do Shun) procuraram Shiryu, mas não o encontraram.  
  
Seiya e Shun agora estavam jogando Inuyasha (^_^.Queria estar no lugar deles!!!).  
  
Shun - IKKIIIIIIIII...Por que você está tão esculachado??  
  
Ikki - Eh qui nois bebeu di mais!!!  
  
Seiya - Cadê o Shiryu?  
  
Hyoga - Naum xei...Ele entrô nu (Completem o nu com no.Hahahahahaha) banheru e naum saiu mais.Nois foi procura e ele naum tava maix lahhhhhh!Zzzzzzzzz...  
  
Ikki e Hyoga caem dormindo.  
  
Shun - Onde o Shiryu pode ter ido??  
  
Seiya - Não sei, talvez tenha se dado descarga...Não vai ser a primeira vez que isso acontece.Nossa, esses dois encheram a cara mesmo!  
  
Shun - Vamos deita-los na cama.  
  
Seiya - Tenho uma idéia melhor.  
  
Seiya pega Hyoga nos braços (???), vai até a varanda e joga o Hyoga dentro da piscina (Mas eles tavam no 2º andar!! @_@)  
  
Shun - Seiya isso não foi uma boa idéia!  
  
Seiya - Quer que o Ikki fique te enchendo por que está com ressaca amanhã?  
  
Shun joga Ikki na mesma hora na piscina.  
  
E alguém observava a tudo com muita cautela e silencio.  
  
Alguém - HAHAHAHAHA...VOCÊS VÃO VER CAVALEIROS!!!EU VOU ME VINGAR!!!!UM JÁ FOI FALTAM QUATRO!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...  
  
O alguém cai de cima da arvore.  
  
Alguém - ARVORE MALDITA!!!!EU VOU ME VINGAR DE VOCÊ!!!!!!  
  
Vizinho - Ô DONA!DÁ PRA FALAR BAIXO AÍ?TEM GENTE TENTANDO DORMIR!!!  
  
Vizinho 2 - SE NÃO TEM MAIS NADA PRA FAZER, VAI RODAR BOLSINHA NA ESQUINA!!!!  
  
Alguém - ORA SEUS COMO OUSAM...  
  
O alguém escorrega num cocô de cachorro e cai de bunda no chão.  
  
Vizinhos - HAHAHAHAHAHA...A IDIOTA ESCORREGO!!!!DE QUEM É O CACHORRO???ELE MERECE UM PREMIO!HAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Alguém - MALDITOS VIZINHOS, EU VOU ME VINGAR!!!!!  
  
Se levanta e sai andando.  
  
E agora quem será essa vilã tão vingativa?O que ela fez com o Shiryu? (Não é pra responder... Principalmente se você levou na malicia!) O que ela pretende? (Achu que rodar bolsinha na esquina que não é!) Descubra isso e muito mais no próximo e emocionante capitulo de "SHUN GANHA O CONCUSO "DESCANSO SUPER PODEROSO"!!  
  
Musiquinha podrona de dar medo de fundo...  
  
::Continua::  
  
N/A: Hy...Desculpa não escrever quase nada sobre o concurso!É que eu tenho que fazer suspense!!!Hehehehehe...Nos próximos capítulos não vai ter nada a ver com o concurso, mas prometo que vão ser bem engraçados!!Eu estou fazendo essa fic em parceria com a Hith, por isso vão ter capítulos em que ela vai deixar a nota final, mas não quer dizer que eu não ajudei!!!!Beijuzzzzz...E leiam a nossa outra fic "Bonitas, mas perigosas"... 


	2. O Misterioso “Alguém” aparece

Cap 2 – O Misterioso "Alguém" aparece.(nossaaaaa...Que bregaaaaaa...!)  
  
Seiya e Shun apanharam por terem jogado Hyoga e Ikki na piscina. Shun – Eu falei que não era uma boa idéia? Seiya – Ah...Larga a mão! Shun – Não dá!Ela tá presa no meu pulso! Seiya – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Shun – Não, eu não entendi! Seiya – Não vou bater boca, minha bunda tá doendo de mais para fazer isso! Hyoga – Quem mandou jogarem a gente na piscina. Shun – Mas até o Ikki bateu em mim!Buaaaaaaaa...Meu irmão desnaturado não me ama!!!Buaaaaaaaaaaa... Ikki – Shun, cala a boca! Shun – BUAAAAAAA...MEU IRMÃO NÃO ME AMA MAISSSSSS...BUAAAAAAAA... Hyoga – Nossa...Que escândalo! Seiya – Shun, vamos fazer compras?? Shun – VAMOOOOSSS... Shun sai todo feliz puxando Seiya pelo braço. Ikki – Diz que eu não vi! Hyoga – Você não viu! Ikki – É...Eu vi!!!! *Gota em Hyoga* Já no Shopping (?_?) os 4 cavaleiros de bronze estavam andando de um lado para o outro, fazendo compras. Hyoga – Seiya, eu não sabia que você tinha cartão de credito! Seiya – E eu não tenho...Esse cartão é do Mú! Ikki – Por que eu não estou com um bom pressentimento?? Shun – Porque eu também não estou? O ar de repente ficou pesado. Seiya – Pô!Liga esse ar condicionado! Hyoga – Eu estou derretendo! Ikki – Nisso que dá ser pato de gelo, derrete fácil, fácil! Hyoga – Repita se for homem. Ikki – Pois eu repito mesmo!!!! Shun – Ikki, Hyoga olhem o escândalo! Ikki – Shun, não se meta! Seiya – Mas Ikki... Ikki – Não encham! Então Ikki se vira para Hyoga, que estava sendo levado por um dos seguranças. Segurança – Muito bem, vejo que entraram baderneiros aqui no shopping...Mas não no meu turno! Os seguranças levaram Ikki e Hyoga de dentro da loja e quando Hyoga estava saindo tocou o alarme (tipo aqueles que tem na porta do shopping).Pronto agora estavam achando que Hyoga estava roubando. Segurança2 – Muito bem garoto, entregue o que você pegou e nós não vamos te machucar, muito! Hyoga – Mas eu não peguei nada! Segurança – Então por que está apitando? O segurança(1) olha as costas de Hyoga e vê um código grudado... Segurança1 – Quem foi o retardado que colou um código no moleque?? Ikki finge que está olhando algo e começa assobiar. Hyoga- Ikki seu desgraçado se eu te pego Após as compras eles foram visitar Saori em sua mansão Seiya- eu não devia Ter bebido aqueles 10 copos de refri Shun,Ikki e Hyoga- Nós avisamos!!!!!! Seiya sai para ir no banheiro quando vê uma porta no corredor escrito "Proibido para pessoas desconhecidas" Seiya- Bom eu não sou desconhecido então... Seiya abre a porta e acha Shiryu adormecido Seiya- Acorda Shiryu, Vai logo você é folgado Shiryu- Seiya é você? Seiya- Não Abreu,você é dããã? Shiryu- Ora seu... Seiya taca Shiryu em outra sala e tranca ele lá Shiryu- SEIYA SEU DESGRAÇADO ESPERA EU SAIR DAQUI Seiya tropeça e cai na sala onde Shiryu estava escondido e a porta se tranca sozinha...  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A:ois genti eu sei que esse capítulo ta uma coisa mais no próximo capítulo vai ser melhor. O que será que vai acontecer com Seiya?e com o Shiryu? Descubra no próximo capítulo de "SHUN GANHA O DESCANSO SUPERPODEROSO" N/A Natasha: HYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hehehehehehehehe...Volteiiiiii...Vamos lá povu comenta please!!!!!Afinal os seus coments q me deixam feliz!!!!!! Naum se esqueçam dôo grande e maravilhoso golpe do Shiryu, o "Cólica do Dragão" Hehehehehehe invenção da minha amiga, na verdade ela que foi burra e ouviu errado!!!¬¬" Beijuzzzzzzz... 


End file.
